mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Gods
(shadow) | First2 = (full) | HistoryText = A pantheon of deities worshiped by extraterrestrials, the Dark Gods came to attention millennia ago when Lonkarr, one of several Norse Gods sent by Asgard's ruler Odin to explore the universe, discovered their mystic city Narcisson. Attacked by the energy-projecting Tserron, Lonkarr was forced to slay her, earning the wrath of her husband Perrikus, son of Narcisson's ruler Majeston Zelia. Lonkarr sped back to Asgard, but the Dark Gods followed, and a war ensued. Despite their peerless battle prowess, the Asgardians were defeated, but Odin's son, the thunder god Thor, refused to submit, and Odin rallied his people to renewed assault, finally overcoming the invaders. The Dark Gods were banished, save for Perrikus, who was imprisoned in Asgard, perhaps as a hostage against future invasion. So overwhelmed were the Asgardians by the experience that Odin erased memories of the war from his people. Perrikus remained confined for millennia, surviving countless threats to Asgard unnoticed. In recent years, Thor, lashing out in rage at Asgard's decimation by the Egyptian death god Seth, inadvertently freed Perrikus, who returned to Narcisson. In conjunction with Adva, Narcisson's god of portals and knowledge, Perrikus smuggled weaponry into Asgard, and the Dark Gods conquered in anew, Zelia stealing Odin's power for herself. The Dark Gods then invaded the neighboring Olympus, realm of the Greco-Roman Gods, with D'Chel, Narcisson's god of deceit, convincing the Olympians that the Asgardians were the true culprits. Only Thor, active on Earth, evaded Zelia's attention, until Tokkots, Narcisson's god of corruption, wandered into a dimensional vortex and appeared on Earth, where he fought Thor and Spider-Man (Peter Parker). Adva remained unable to sense Thor due to his shared existence with mortal Jake Olsen, but Perrikus, using Adva's power, appeared over New York City, threatening Thor's beloved, the goddess Sif, if Thor did not rise to the Dark Gods' challenge. Thor indeed returned to Asgard and fought Perrikus until the latter damaged Thor's enchanted hammer Mjolnir. Thor reverted to Olsen's mortal form and fled into Asgard's sewers, where he discovered more Dark Gods enslaving his fellow Asgardians. Put to work by Slototh, Narcisson's god of filth, he was soon identified and again brought before Perrikus, who manhandled him until Olsen regained Mjolnir, enabling him to become Thor and escape. Thor returned with he fellow Avenger Hercules and the Destroyer, magical armor animated by Preston Chase, but all three were overwhelmed by thousands of Dark Gods. Thor summoned the extraterrestrial robot Replicus, who slew Tokkots just as the latter was preparing to kill Odin, who, along with Sif and other Asgardians, joined Thor and his allies in battle. Zelia then commanded her remaining people to merge into a gargantuan monster, who wreaked havoc until Zelia herself fell before Thor and Odin, her stolen power reclaimed. With their queen defeated, the Dark Gods returned to Narcisson. Months later, Narcisson was attacked by Desak, a powerful extraterrestrial who slew many Dark Gods, then faced and defeated Perrikus, who escaped alongside Adva. The pair allied with the time-traveling Zarrko, and attacked Asgard's Rainbow Bridge; Thor, now ruling Asgard with his father's awesome power, drove them off. When the death goddess Hela used the Asgardian Twilight Sword to pull Asgard into Hel, she summoned forth the Dark God Zelia to battle Thor Odinson. Upon Hela's defeat, Zelia presumably returned to Hel when Thor restored Asgard to its rightful location. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Godly strength and endurance. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Matriarchy | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = Godly strength and endurance, vaguely reptilian appearance, customarily armored. | Representatives = * Majeston Zelia, Perrikus, Tserron, Adva, D'Chel, Slototh, Tokkots | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}